Nie zadzieraj z Rudą
by Lilu.f
Summary: Kushina nie jest spokojną żonką, a on może o tym poświadczyć. Czyli krótko o tym jak wygląda poranek w domu państwa Namikaze.


Pomysł powstał w wyniku impulsu, na wymiętej karteczce podczas jazdy autobusem. (pozdrawiam pana, który zaglądał mi przez ramię by przeczytać, co tak zaciekle skrobię.) Oraz z duża pomocą bety (która z dnia, na dzień coraz bardziej przypomina prawdziwą Gejsze.) To właśnie tobie dedykuje to opowiadanko.

* * *

><p>Kushina ziewnęła rozdzierająco, przewracając się na brzuch. Po krótkiej chwili zmarszczyła brwi i przesunęła dłonią po łóżku. Westchnęła, gdy nie znalazła obok siebie męża. Jego zimna strona posłania świadczyła o tym, iż musiał bardzo wcześnie wstać lub też nie kłaść się wcale.<p>

Uchyliła oczy, spoglądając w kierunku okna.

Właśnie wschodziło słońce.

Przeciągnęła się siadając, a jedwabna koszula nocna bardzo przyjemnie otarła się o jej ciało.

Cicho niczym kot wymknęła się z pokoju i zeszła schodami na dół. Dywan uginał się lekko pod jej stopami, gdy stanęła w progu salonu. Tak jak się spodziewała, Minato spał na kanapie.

Mały kocyk zakrywał jego sylwetkę ułożoną w dziwaczny sposób, jakby sen dopadł go niespodziewanie w takiej pozycji. Na stoliku przed nim leżało pełno kartek zapisanych jego pochyłym, wąskim pismem.

Pobłażliwy uśmiech wypłynął jej na twarz. Przemknęła koło fotela i nachyliła się nad młodzieńczą jeszcze twarzą męża. Delikatnie musnęła jego czoło swoimi wargami, po czym cichutko wycofała się do kuchni.

Zaparzając świeżą kawę, co chwilę odgarniała zbuntowane włosy z twarzy. Ich czerwony kolor wielokrotnie przysparzał jej ogromną ilość problemów.

Lecz…

Jednak to dzięki nim, była wciąż tutaj i miała osobę, której zawdzięczała tak wiele i której tak wiele była gotów oddać.

Na tacy postawiła talerz z tostami i jajkami oraz kawę w żółtym kubku z dziwnie szczerzącą się małpą ( prezent od Sabutoriego) po czym skierowała się do salonu.

Silnym kopniakiem otworzyła drzwi, które z jeszcze większym hukiem wylądowały na ziemi!

Mężczyzna gwałtownie zbudzony, zerwał się z kanapy, trzymając w ręku jeden ze swoich Hiraishin kunai i ustawiony w pozycji obronnej rozglądał się po pokoju.

- Minato? Kochanie?

Kobieta ze ślicznym uśmiechem przeszła po dopiero, co wyważonych drzwiach jak po moście.

- Przygotowałam Ci śniadanie.

Blondyn o mało co nie przewrócił się na porzuconym kocu, gdy rzucił się do stołu by ratować dokumenty.

W ostatniej chwili zdołał zagarnąć plik kartek, kiedy wspomniane śniadanie „wylądowało" na stoliku.

Jajko spadło z talerzyka i co najmniej ¾ kawy rozlewając się popłynęło czarnym szlakiem po blacie.

Uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

Niech się uczy, że kobieta nie lubi, gdy praca jest od niej ważniejsza. A cennym dokumentom w łatwy sposób mogą się przytrafić bardzo nieszczęśliwe wypadki.

- Coś nie tak, kochanie?

- Ależ oczywiście, że nie, skarbie. – Odpowiedział automatycznie, również się uśmiechając.

Kiwnęła głową i jak gdyby nigdy nic wróciła na piętro.

Pół godziny później była z powrotem, zadowolona jeszcze bardziej niż przedtem. Młody Hokage zerknął znad gazety na swoją żonę. Przełkną jakąś gulę w gardle i spokojnie odłożył kubek z nie dopitą kawą.

- Minato…

Miała na sobie jedną z lepszych sukienek. Czarny materiał opinał jej ciało ze wszystkich stron, eksponując tym samym wszystkie walory kobiecego ciała.

Przygryzł delikatnie wargę, gdy z błyskiem w oku zbliżała się do niego.

- Minato… - powtórzyła cichym głosem.

Jej uśmiech stał się niepokojąco ponętny.

Gładkie szczupłe nogi znacząco wyeksponowane, były jedną z tych części ciała, które potrafiły doprowadzić go do zachowań nieuchodzących autorytetowi Hokage. A gdy jeszcze te nogi zbliżały się do niego w kokieteryjnym „tańcu" by następnie owinąć się wokół jego bioder. To było ciosem poniżej pasa!

Poza tym, to pozycja była … ekhm… bardzo przyszłościowa.

- Minato? – jej głos, zabrzmiał jak ciche mruczenie zadowolonego kota, był to głos delikatny i kuszący niczym czerwony jedwab i w tej chwili mógł nawet kapłana sprowadzić na złą drogę.

Usta kobiety pewnie i bez wahania sięgnęły do jego warg. Nie sprzeciwiał się, a wręcz przeciwnie. Możliwie jak najbliżej przyciągnął ją by zagłębić się w tych malinowych ustach i spijać z nich słodycz, jaką samym wyglądem obiecywały.

Ta ruda diablica zbyt dobrze go znała. Na tyle dobrze by wiedzieć, że nie zdoła się jej oprzeć w jakikolwiek sposób.

Przywarła do niego całą długością swojego gibkiego ciała, rozpalając jego zmysły do granic możliwości.

Nie sprzeciwiał się, kiedy zdjęła mu koszulkę. On sam badając opuszkami palców gładkość jej skóry, delikatnie zanurzył palce pod jej sukienkę.

- No to, co dzisiaj porabiasz? – zapytała wesolutko, wyślizgując mu się zwinnie z ramion.

Minato pozostawiony na kanapie przełknął jakąś gulę w gardle, oblizując przy tym nabrzmiałe od pocałunków wargi.

- Dziś…eh … jakieś problemy… z …eee ... – sam słyszał drżenie we własnym głosie, ale postanowił, że nie da się własnej żonie kompletnie otumanić. – Muszę się zająć zalanymi korytarzami ewakuacyjnymi. – powiedział na jednym wydechu, dumny, iż się nie zająknął pod jej uwodzicielskim spojrzeniem.

- Czyli będziesz cały dzień w terenie? – zapytała słodkim głosikiem, owijając kosmyk włosów na palec.

- Prawdopodobnie tak…

Kiwnęła głową, że rozumie i obróciwszy się na pięcie podążyła w kierunku kuchni. Dobrze wiedziała, iż każdy jej ruch jest bacznie śledzony.

Siedząc w kuchni, spokojnie zajmowała się własnym śniadaniem, kiedy z piętra dobiegł ją głos Minato.

- Kochanie?

- Tak?

- Gdzie są „normalne" ręczniki?

Kobieta na to pytanie delikatnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Nie mam pojęcia!

Mogła prawie usłyszeć jak jej mąż wzdycha przeciągle.

Po chwili znów dał się słyszeć głos blondyna.

- Kocha-nie? – jego głos zadrżał ewidentnie na ostatniej sylabie. – Gdzie są moje ciuchy?

- W szafie! – odkrzyknęła, tłumiąc dłonią śmiech.

Słyszała jak Minato zbiega po schodach, by po chwili stanąć w drzwiach przepasany różowym ręcznikiem, wymachując ściskanym w lewej ręce T-shirt'em .

- Skarbie? – zaczął, uśmiechając się przymilnie.- Mówię poważnie. Gdzie są moje ubrania?

Uniosła brwi w zdziwieniu.

- Prawdopodobnie piorą się w pralce.

- Wszystkie?

- Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. Jasne, że nie wszystkie. A ten? –wskazała na trzymaną przez męża część garderoby.

- Ten T-shirt? TEN? – pomachał jej przed nosem, nigdy nieużywanym prezentem od Jirayai-senseia. Różowy napis był doskonale widoczny nawet z dużej odległości.

„SEX MACHINE"

Nie jest czymś, co powinno pisać na piersi Hokage.

- Żabciu, co ja ci poradzę, że w różowym ci do twarzy? – zapytała się słodko, kokieteryjnie mrużąc oczy.

Kiedy delikatny róż wystąpił na jego policzki, Kushina przygryzła wargę w zadowoleniu. Wstała z krzesła i zwinnie okrążając stół skierowała swoje kroki w stronę małżonka, by przechodząc koło niego poklepać go po owinięty w soczysty róż tyłeczku.

Mruknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem i wybiegł ponownie na piętro, by zapewne ponowić poszukiwania jakiejś bardziej zdatnej do noszenia odzieży.

Gdy po kilku minutach wrócił na dół, Kushina o mało co nie wypluła kawy, którą miała w ustach, na czytaną przez siebie gazetę. Zapewne zrezygnował z poszukiwań, gdyż miał na sobie ów feralny T-shirt … odwrócony na lewa stronę!

Kami-sama! Jak ona kochała mu dokuczać! Tym bardziej, że on sam jej na to tak łatwo pozwalał.

Dźwięk dzwonka u drzwi sprowadził Kushinę na ziemię. Spokojnym krokiem podeszła do drzwi, za którymi zastała swoją przyjaciółkę Mikoto.

- I jak? – zapytała konspiracyjnym szeptem, a jej wzrok padł na Minato , ale Kushina dała jej znać by milczała, po czym zaprosiła do środka.

Minato nie podejrzewając o obgadywanie jego osoby, zebrał swoje papiery i zaczął je układać w odpowiednie kupki.

Mikoto z dziwną miną obserwowała go przez chwilę.

- Minato? …eee…Wiesz, że masz T-shirt na lewą stronę?

Blondyn popatrzył na gościa swojej żony, tak jak by ważąc jej słowa. Zbył je jednak z uśmiechem i kiwnął głową, po czym wycofał się w głąb mieszkania.

Mikoto wzruszyła ramionami nie komentując już niczego więcej, podążyła za Kushiną do kuchni przechodząc po wciąż leżących na ziemi drzwiach.

- Usiądź. – powiedziała pani domu, wskazując na jedno z czterech krzeseł przy stole.

Nie upłynęło może z dwie minuty, kiedy drugi raz zabrzmiał dzwonek.

Kushina przerwała parzenie kawy dla gościa i podeszła szybkim krokiem do drzwi.

- Witaj Kakashi- kun! Wejdź, proszę.

Wprowadziła młodzieńca do środka, zastanawiając się przy okazji, czy dużo czasu minie kiedy ją w końcu przerośnie.

- Przyszedłem po Sensei'a. Sandaime go pilnie wzywa. – powiedział znudzonym głosem, po czym zrobił lekki ukłon głową w stronę Mikoto.

- Skarbie? Kakashi- kun przyszedł! – zawołała, czekając na kolejną reakcję na ubiór jej męża.

- Już idę! – odkrzyknął, wyłaniając się z za rogu korytarza. Wręczył bezceremonialnie swojemu uczniowi plik papierów, które Hatake posłusznie przyjął.

- Ano, Sensei?... Masz T-shirt na lewą stronę.

Minato jedynie westchnął i kiwnął głową na znak, że wie i ubrał swój biało-czerwony płaszcz.

- Wychodzę. – mruknął. Pocałował żonę w usta i wziąwszy drugi stosik dokumentów, skierował się szybko do wyjścia jakby podejżewał, że to jeszcze nie koniec dzisiejszych niespodzianek w wykonaniu jego żony.

Odprowadziła ich obu do drzwi śledząc wzrokiem jak podążają kamienną ścieżką.

- Minato! Jestem w ciąży!

Blondyn obrócił się gwałtownie, a stosik papierów przechylił niebezpiecznie, by już po chwili spaść na głowę siedzącego na trawniku Minato, który z głupią miną wpatrywał się w swoją ukochaną żonę.

- C-co?

- Będziemy mieli dziecko, kochanie. – powiedziała z uśmiechem. – Uważaj na siebie w pracy. Tatuśku.

I zamknęła drzwi.

Ooooo, tak!...

Lubiła dokuczać swojemu mężowi, ale znacznie bardziej lubiła go…

ZASKAKIWAĆ!

* * *

><p><strong>Hiraishin kunai - <strong>Specjalny kunai (dla niewtajemniczonych coś podobnego do sztyletu) zrobiony na zamówienie. Jest niezwykły i bardzo charakterystyczny dla postaci Minato. Nad jego niesamowitymi właściwościami i pomysłami do jego użycia można debatować cały dzień.

**Kami-sama - **Okrzyk wzywający Boga do pomocy. W języku polskim było by to "O Boże!" lub podobnie.


End file.
